


The Temptation of Sherlock Holmes

by notagarroter (redbuttonhole)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbuttonhole/pseuds/notagarroter
Summary: Moriarty, John, and Sherlock’s moral choices.





	The Temptation of Sherlock Holmes

I want to talk today about a Sherlock ship.  A ship for which there is so much textual evidence on the show that it can hardly be considered subtext – it is all but canonical.  I've thought about posting a meta on this subject before, but never bothered, because everything about this ship is so obvious and plain and undeniable that there didn't seem any point in dissecting it.

I am talking, of course, about Sherlock/Moriarty.  Why, did you think I had something else in mind? ;)

We can watch the progress of this ship mainly through three episodes: The Great Game, The Reichenbach Fall, and His Last Vow.  I hope to do metas on all three, but for now, let's talk about The Great Game.

I want to start by clarifying that this reading of Sheriarty in no way negates Johnlock: not only are they not in conflict, the ships are in fact complementary.  What we have here, particularly in these three episodes, is a classic love triangle, wherein the hero is torn between his desire for two romantic options.  And as always in literary love triangles, the question is not really "whom will the hero choose to bed?", but rather "whom will the hero choose to be?"

 

Better Johnlockers than I am have already explained in great depth what Sherlock can expect behind door number 1: stalwart ethics, a keen sense of duty, compassion, courage, and a panoply of fuzzy jumpers.

But what awaits him should he choose door number 2?

* * *

 

What I hope to demonstrate here is that Sherlock is attracted to Moriarty (for now, we can imagine this is a platonic attraction, if that suits you better), that Moriarty represents a side of Sherlock which is more than a bit not good, and that Sherlock knows throughout the episode that his attraction to Moriarty has *already* corrupted him morally.

MRS HUDSON: Oh, I’m sure something’ll turn up, Sherlock. A nice murder – that’ll cheer you up.

Very early in the episode, before the game has even begun, and we already get this.  What kind of person is cheered by murder?  Not your average hero, that's for sure.  It is this aspect of Sherlock's personality that will frustrate John throughout the episode, and be exploited by Moriarty.

Now I'm going to speed through a whole bunch of moments that clearly demonstrate that Sherlock has [an unhealthy interest in Moriarty](http://notagarroter.tumblr.com/post/91828068775/ourfinalproblem-what-are-you-so-happy-about) and his game, just so we're all on the same page.

SHERLOCK: why is my brother so determined to bore me when somebody else is being so delightfully interesting?

SHERLOCK _(walking back to the window and speaking softly, as if to himself)_ : Oh. Elegant.  
 _(John raises his head and sighs in exasperation.)_  
JOHN: “Elegant”?  
LESTRADE: But what was the point? Why would anyone _do_ this?  
SHERLOCK: Oh – I can’t be the only person in the world that gets bored.

OLD WOMAN: You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? Joining the ... dots.

SHERLOCK _(softly, his face full of admiration)_ : Novel.  
[...]  
JOHN: So why’s he doing this, then – playing this game with you? D’you think he wants to be caught?  
 _(Sherlock presses his fingertips together in front of his mouth and smiles slightly.)_  
SHERLOCK: I think he wants to be distracted.  
 _(John laughs humourlessly, gets out of his chair and heads towards the kitchen.)_  
JOHN: I hope you’ll be very happy together.

(ahem – even John ships it!)

But that's not all.  There are three key moments in the episode that demonstrate that Sherlock knows he is already morally compromised:

SHERLOCK _(softly)_ : The curtain rises.  
JOHN: What?  
SHERLOCK: Nothing.

 

In this early moment, Sherlock is already trying to hide from John how much he knows (or had deduced) about the bomber and the "game" he is setting.

JOHN: Has it occurred to you ...?  
SHERLOCK: Probably.  
JOHN: No – has it occurred to you that the bomber’s playing a game with you? The envelope; breaking into the other flat; the dead kid’s shoes – it’s all meant for you.  
SHERLOCK _(smiling slightly)_ : Yes, I know.

 

At this point, John is directly pointing out to Sherlock that the Game is being put on entirely for his benefit, and Sherlock acknowledges this.  Think about what this means: people are dying for Sherlock's amusement.  And Sherlock's response to this?  He *smiles*. 

Okay, one more:

LESTRADE: There’s something else that we haven’t thought of.  
SHERLOCK _(casually)_ : Is there?  
LESTRADE: Yes. Why is he _doing_ this, the bomber?  
 _(Sherlock stops, keeping his back to the inspector and looking a little anxious.)_  
LESTRADE: If this woman’s death was suspicious, why point it out?  
SHERLOCK _(nonchalantly, over his shoulder)_ : Good Samaritan.  
 _(He tries to move away but Lestrade persists.)_  
LESTRADE: ... who press-gangs suicide bombers?  
SHERLOCK: _Bad_ Samaritan.  
LESTRADE: I’m – I’m serious, Sherlock. Listen: I’m cutting you slack here; I’m trusting you – but out there somewhere, some poor bastard’s covered in Semtex and is just waiting for you to solve the puzzle. So just tell me: what are we dealing with?  
 _(Sherlock looks away thoughtfully, then smiles with delight.)_  
SHERLOCK: Something new.

 

This is perhaps the most illustrative example.  This time it's Lestrade who is none too delicately hinting at the obvious: the bomber is killing people as a *gift* for Sherlock.  Again, Sherlock tries to play innocent and brush off Lestrade with a glib response, but Lestrade isn't having it.  Lestrade is in an awkward situation here, because he needs Sherlock's help, but it is becoming undeniable that Sherlock is in fact the reason this whole nightmare is happening.

And again, what is Sherlock's response?  He smiles with delight.

Which brings us to the pool scene.

For ages, I wrestled with this scene, trying to figure out what role in played in the plot.  Because, from a solving-mysteries and saving-lives perspective, it doesn't make a whole lot of sense.  What exactly does Sherlock hope to accomplish when he invites Moriarty to meet him at the pool?  If Sherlock believes Moriarty has been distracting him with The Game the whole time so he could get his hands on the missile plans, why would Sherlock then arrange to meet him with the plans?  Is he actually planning to hand these top secret plans over to a known terrorist?  If so, why?  Sherlock is not a radical anarchist, as far as I can tell.

Does Sherlock plan to draw Moriarty out so Moriarty can be arrested?  But he has brought no police back-up, and told no one where he is going. 

Is Sherlock planning to murder Moriarty then and there, to prevent any future destruction?  Possibly, but it would be inconceivably stupid to assume Moriarty was going to show up without any kind of protection.  Not just stupid-for-Sherlock.  That would be an idiotic assumption for anyone.

The only explanation that makes a lick of sense is that Sherlock wants to meet Moriarty: this meeting at the pool is the high-functioning sociopath's version of a blind date.  Which is only confirmed by [all the flirting that takes place between them](http://sherlocked-for-life.tumblr.com/post/35461811994) while John sweats helplessly into his Semtex. 

John does win this round – Moriarty spots that Sherlock does have a heart, and it beats for John Watson.  But this isn't the last time Sherlock will be tempted by his dangerous attraction to Moriarty.  And next time it will be even sexier.

([x](http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/))


End file.
